Perfect
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: A look at Ephram's future, and what his relationship with his father will be like.


[A/N: I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue.   
  
Perfect   
  
*****  
  
Hey dad look at me   
  
Think back and talk to me   
  
Did I grow up according to plan?   
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?   
  
but it hurts when you disapprove all along   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Ephram Brown was now thirty years old. He had stopped dying his hair colors not found in nature, he had gotten taller, and he had lost the pale of his skin. He had moved to Boston, Massachusettes, gotten married, had two lovely children, and become a very sucsessful.... music teacher. He was happy with his life and how it had turned out. His father however, still wished he had become a professinal pianist.   
  
Ephram was back in Everwood to visit his father, and his past.   
  
"Hey, Dad. Do you think I grew up according to the plan you had from me?"  
  
"Well son, in someways you did. You took your piano lessons, you made friends, you fell in love, and you were realativly happy. Now of course, I never wanted you to lose your mother, or to have to move to Colorado, or to become a music teacher instead on a pianist, but somethings go wrong."  
  
"See, I see it differently. If mom hadn't died I never would have learned how to deal with pain. If we hadn't moved to Colorado, I never would have met Amy, and I wouldn't have a family now. And if I had become a pianist like you wanted, I would be doing something because I was told to, not because I enjoy it. I love teaching music. It's magical to see the kids faces when they finally get it right, or when they finally understand. Dad, I still play the piano, but now I wow small children, instead of the world. And you know what, at the end of every resital, I come out a play a piece myself, just to show them what I can do."  
  
*****  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
  
I can't pretend that I'm alright   
  
And you can't change me   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"Son, I understand that, but don't you see? You could travel the world, play to millions, be famous everywhere. Don't you want that?"  
  
"Dad, I get enough of that just being your son. Besides if I traveled the world, and played to millions, I wouldn't have time for my family. I don't want my sons to be bitter at me, like I was bitter at you. We're totally different and wanted different things from our lives. You can't change me, or the decisions I make."   
  
*****  
  
Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever   
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect   
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back   
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"I know but son-"  
  
"No Dad! I'm not perfect. I'll never fit into the invisionment of me you had. You know why? Because you invisionment is you playing the piano. But like I said, we're different people. I will never have the same hopes and dreams as you."   
  
*****  
  
I try not to think   
  
About the pain I feel inside   
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
  
All the days you spend with me   
  
Now seem so far away   
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"I'm sorry son."  
  
"It's okay. It's just, I feel weird. When I was little you were my hero. The Great Dr. Brown to the rescue again. But ever since I was about eight, I've known that'sall you were. You were the great Dr. Brown, nothing more. You were a fraud as a father. You proved it again with the free clinic here. Then again with Colin. And again and again. Over and over. You were nothing more than the man I lived with, who couldn't cook, for most of my life. I felt bad thinking of you that way, but I knew deep down that that was all you were."  
  
*****  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you, proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
  
I can't stand another fight   
  
And nothing's alright   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"I don't want to fight with you, Ephram."  
  
"I don't want to fight with you either. I never did. I always hated fighting with you, but yelling was the only way I knew to get the point across. I just want to let you know how I feel."   
  
*****  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said   
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
  
Please don't turn your back   
  
I can't believe it's hard   
  
Just to talk to you   
  
But you don't understand   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"Why haven't we had an actual conversation in the last twenty years?"  
  
"Dad, I'm only thirty."  
  
"I know, but the last actual convesation we had was when you were ten. Since then, we've never had a coversation that wasn't just the basic, hi, how are ya, or a screaming match."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's because you spent so many hours away, that I learned to live without you. Nothing's gonna change that. You were more of a casual accuantiace than a father."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Yes, I'm going to bed now, it's very late." And with that Dr. Brown walked off, leaving his son in the kitchen, of the house they had once shared.   
  
"No, Dad! Don't...... go." Ephram hadn't meant to hurt his father.   
  
"What's wrong?" Amy walked in at that moment.  
  
"You know how I never had a good realtionship with my father?" Amy nodded. "Well, we offically lost it all. There's no turning back. I knew that when I was young. But now he knows too.  
  
***** 


End file.
